


Once Again

by BlackRook, ShatrisLerran



Series: Долго и счастливо. Роман в фанфиках [19]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRook/pseuds/BlackRook, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: Еще одна (не)случайная встреча





	Once Again

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан в соавторстве с Лайме. Размещается в серии с ее ведома и согласия.

_25 год НР_

— Господа, вы свободны до послезавтра. Вольно.  
Офицеры, только что прибывшие на планету Эйгон для участия в предстоящих испытаниях, отдали честь своему командиру и группой пошли вперед, к зданию космопорта. Носильщики с вещами командированных двинулись следом, переговариваясь между собой на какой-то особенно колоритный местный манер.  Капитан Феликс Миттермайер фон Ройенталь — командир звена из двадцати линкоров — поднял небольшой чемоданчик с документами на замке с паролем и неторопливо пошел следом за подчиненными.

Феликс не ждал, что его будут встречать, и, спускаясь по эскалатору в широкий зал космопорта, не выискивал никого в толпе. Однако мужчина, отделившийся от центральной колонны и приветливо махнувший ему рукой, явно приехал сюда именно за этим.  
— Флот-адмирал Мюллер, — Феликс автоматически отдал честь, но улыбка на лице уже расползалась до самых ушей.  
— Это лишнее, я здесь как неофициальное лицо. — Нейхардт Мюллер подошел и крепко обхватил Феликса за плечи. — И почему ты не предупредил, что прилетаешь?  
— Да я… А откуда вы узнали?  
— Вольфганг написал. Он догадывался, что ты, вероятно, не захочешь нас затруднять, стеснять или смущать, и прочие глупости в таком роде. — Тут он окликнул носильщика, везущего на тележке багаж Феликса: — Вещи капитана Миттермайера отвезите к черному автомобилю с номером на 67.  
И в ответ на протестующий взгляд своего почти-что-племянника сказал:  
— Феликс, имей совесть. Я и так тебя вижу редко. В последний раз в столице так и вовсе не застал.  
— А ваша жена, флот-адмирал? Удобно ли это?  
— Фредерика ждет нас дома и хочет с тобой познакомиться.

 

***  
— Очень рада знакомству.  
Фредерика протянула руку, и Феликс аккуратно её пожал.  
Эта женщина, лицо которой он знал с детства по газетам и телепередачам с другого конца мира, — так странно было видеть её здесь, в доме флот-адмирала Мюллера, в удобном домашнем платье и с передником (Фредерика как раз готовила обед). Моложавая, стройная, с открытым лицом – оно было, конечно же, старше, чем запомнилось Феликсу из детства, но возраст его почти не испортил, а едва заметные морщинки у глаз только делали взгляд еще более лучистым.  
— Пойдемте, капитан Миттермайер, я провожу вас в вашу комнату.  
Мюллер кивнул, а Феликс смутился — вот так сразу остаться один на один с этой женщиной он был не готов.  
— Вы здесь ради испытаний новых линкоров, капитан Миттермайер? — спросила Фредерика, пока они поднимались по лестнице на второй этаж не очень большого, но довольно-таки вместительного дома Мюллеров. — Нейхардт говорил…  
— Да. Вы, вероятно, в курсе, что местные верфи недавно завершили выпуск сотни линкоров нового поколения. Планируются испытания в космосе на модели реальной битвы, и с этой целью нас командировали сюда.  
— Сколько бы лет ни длился мир, а мы все равно так или иначе вкладываемся в военную промышленность, — вздохнула Фредерика. — Снова государства тратят огромные средства на разработку и производство военной техники… Не приведет ли это нас однажды к беде?  
— Несомненно, риск есть, — сказал Феликс. — Но без этого не обойтись. Флот обновляется постепенно, чтобы чрезмерно не увеличивать затраты, а что касается разработок… Когда год назад была эта история с пиратами, нам очень пригодились новые корабли. Мы, конечно, и со старыми справились бы, но именно из-за наличия новых было так мало жертв с нашей стороны. Когда речь идет о жизнях людей, государство не должно экономить деньги.  
— Действительно, это так, — задумчиво произнесла Фредерика. — Это так… Хорошо бы мы все чаще помнили об этом. Наверное, вы правы, Феликс.  
— Ну и к тому же, — добавил Феликс, ехидно улыбаясь кончиками губ, — если вдруг из соседней галактики однажды прилетят разумные бочонки с тремя глазами и шестью щупальцами, мы же должны быть готовы дать им отпор, верно?  
Когда Феликс и Фредерика вернулись в гостиную, от неловкости не осталось и тени.

— Надеюсь, вы простите меня за непритязательный обед, Феликс, — очаровательно улыбнулась Фредерика. — Никогда особенно не умела готовить, а держать повара в доме мы не хотим.  
Обед был хоть и без особых изысков, но добротный и сытный, и Феликс, конечно же, принялся уверять, что всё прекрасно, мясо великолепно, а картошка и салат и вовсе выше всяких похвал.  
— Я был поражен до глубины души, когда она сказала мне, что не умеет готовить, — Мюллер нежно посмотрел на Фредерику. — Я еще понимаю, наши холеные аристократки, что с них взять.  
— Ты же знаешь, что демократки порой хуже аристократок, Нейхардт.  
Протренькал дверной звонок.  
— Это наши вернулись, — Фредерика встала и пошла открывать дверь. С порога послышались голоса — звонкий мальчишеский и высокий женский.  
— Точно, это они, — прислушавшись, сказал Мюллер. — У нас здесь гости, родственники с Хайнессена. Если тебе будет досаждать шум, всегда можешь скрыться у себя.

Вслед за вернувшейся Фредерикой в комнату вошли двое — мальчишка лет десяти с каштановой в рыжину лохматой шевелюрой и совсем молодая женщина в сиреневом сарафане, с очень светлыми волосами, аккуратно сколотыми на затылке.  
— Знакомься, Феликс, эти молодые люди — Эрик и Розалинда Минц.  
— Здравствуйте, — бодро произнес рыжий мальчик. Феликс кивнул ему и обернулся на Розалинду, в чертах лица которой ему вдруг померещилось нечто неуловимо знакомое. И когда Розалинда забавно сморщила нос, произнося «Ну герр Мюллер, сколько раз просила не называть меня этим именем», Феликс вдруг вспомнил, где, когда и как, и, удивленно раскрыв глаза, машинально произнес:  
— Вот теперь вы стали похожи на Розалинду.  
Девушка очень внимательно посмотрела на него удивленными темными глазами, Феликс поймал её взгляд. Пара секунд, и оба расхохотались в голос.  
— Что происходит? — Мюллер, глядя на согнувшуюся в кресле от хохота пополам Розалинду, не понимал уже совсем ничего.  
— Просто мы уже знакомы, — еле проговорила девушка сквозь смех.  
— Однажды я прилетал учиться по обмену в Хайнессенполис, и ваша родственница поила меня лошадиными дозами кофе с фирменным Хайнессенским коньяком, — пояснил Феликс.  
— Потому что ваш родственник не смотрит вокруг, когда берется переходить через скоростные магистрали, — добавила отсмеявшаяся Розалинда — Лин, и опять повернулась к Феликсу. — Я еще когда говорила тебе, что не хочу слышать никаких «вы». И не вздумай называть меня Розалиндой, это герру Мюллеру иногда можно.  
— Понятно, — медленно произнес Нейхардт Мюллер. — Воистину, тесна Галактика.  
— Садитесь лучше за стол, — Фредерика поставила ещё два прибора и положила салфетки. — Целый день вас не было, наверняка голодные.

  
И не спалось, и буквы в технических характеристиках линкоров снисходили до того, чтобы складываться в осмысленные слова, хорошо если через раз. Феликс думал, что выбрал беспроигрышную стратегию: или буквы нагонят сон, или он обновит сведения, но в итоге позорно проиграл и сбежал на кухню, прихватив характеристики.  
Не успел он допить чашку чая, как скрипнула дверь и на пороге показалась Лин в домашних штанах с котиками и майке на бретельках, лохматая со сна.  
— Ой, — сказала она. — Я только воды попить. Не буду тебе мешать.  
— Ты не мешаешь, — Феликс отложил кипу характеристик. — Я пытался нагнать ими на себя сон, но не вышло.  
— А что там? — Лин, наполнившая уже стакан, заглянула в верхний лист. — «Сопротивление микропласта обшивки…». Странно, на меня они уже его нагнали.  
— Не думал, что однажды увижу тебя, да еще и в доме флот-адмирала Мюллера.  
— Да уж, сюрприз, — Лин, слегка подтянувшись на руках, залезла на подоконник. — Шесть лет прошло. Как я тогда переволновалась, когда тебя поцеловала. Для четырнадцатилетней девочки это был отчаянный поступок.  
— Четырнадцать! А я думал, тебе не меньше шестнадцати.  
— Мне уже было почти пятнадцать, если это тебя успокоит, — улыбнулась Лин.  
— А я растерялся. Ты ломанулась в кусты со скоростью снаряда, и я тебя не нашел и ругал себя, что не спросил фамилию. Знал бы я, какая это фамилия!  
— Кто бы говорил про фамилию. А я тогда стояла за деревом и старалась не дышать, когда ты проходил мимо. Потом я полгода думала о тебе, а потом… — она махнула рукой. — Как у тебя дела?  
— Вполне хорошо. Я здесь по службе, но завтрашний вечер обещает быть свободным. Если хочешь, можем прогуляться по городу, никогда раньше здесь не был.  
— Пожалуй, хочу. Город я уже исходила вдоль и поперек, но компании не хватает. Пока не приехал Томми, признаться, бывает очень скучно.  
— Томми — это муж?  
— Жених. Прилетает в отпуск. Еле выбил его на своем «радио Хайнессен». Оставим Эрика у Мюллеров, а сами уедем недели на три.  
— Ясно.  
— А что, хотел бы меня отбить? — задорно спросила Лин.  
— Не знаю. Но это было бы свинством с моей стороны, — Феликс ехидно прищурился. — Если у тебя есть человек из гражданских, жестоко предлагать тебе офицера, которого мотает по всей галактике.  
— Самокритичный какой, — Лин спрыгнула с подоконника, взлетели и опустились волосы. — Ну, спокойной ночи.  
— Спокойной ночи.

  
***  
— И что же означает этот цветок, господин офицер?  
Лин и Эрик показались на парковой дорожке, и Феликс, поднявшись со скамьи, подошел к ним. Рыжий Эрик, по-быстрому поздоровавшись, убежал гонять голубей, которым не посчастливилось оказаться на его пути.  
Лин была в белом коротком платье и легких туфлях, а в волосы вколола цветок эйгонии — белое соцветье с пятью длинными острыми лепестками и золотистыми прожилками, цветы сугубо местные, не прижившиеся более нигде в галактике. Цветок Феликс приложил к посланию о времени встречи, которое отправил с посыльным в дом Мюллеров, когда наконец закончил все свои дела — просто «из пижонства и прихоти», в точном соответствии с названием военных мемуаров одного из командиров армии Альянса из домашней библиотеки.  
— Иногда цветы — это просто цветы, — Феликс улыбнулся. — Красивые.

Утром, за совместным завтраком у Мюллеров, хозяин дома настоятельно рекомендовал своим младшим родственникам посетить местный скальный парк, и они договорились сделать это втроем, как только Феликс сможет освободиться. Когда это произойдет, Феликс не мог сказать точно, но пообещал отправить послание для Лин и Эрика.  
День выдался напряженным — нужно было заехать на верфи по поводу перевода сотни новеньких линкоров в охраняемые доки, подписать ряд бумаг, еще раз связаться с местными военными частями. Освободившись наконец, Феликс потянулся было к комму, но тут увидел уличного продавца эйгоний и решил, что есть время отправить бумажную записку с посыльным.

Они сидели на скамейке на самой высокой из смотровых площадок парка — дальше скалы круто обрывались вниз, открывая вид на другие скалы, поменьше, и, если подойти к самому краю, — на бурную реку между ними. Феликс купил три порции мягкого персикового мороженого, и Эрик быстро перемазался своим до ушей.  
— А ты, — сказал Феликс, глядя, как Лин достает салфетку и приводит лицо брата в порядок, — все-таки носишь платья.  
— Помню, что штаны на девушках смущают твой тонкий эстетический вкус, — Лин закончила и откусила от своей порции. — Сегодня слишком жарко для штанов. Да и в платьях я ничего плохого не вижу.  
Эрик убежал к клумбам предаваться своему любимому занятию — охоте на голубей, а Феликс и Лин молча сидели, поедая мороженое.

Феликс посматривал на Лин — отросшие волосы, сколотые на затылке, очень ей шли и делали её и без того повзрослевшее лицо еще более взрослым. Если бы не жених с Хайнессена, если бы у нее сейчас никого не было, он бы не терял времени зря, а постарался бы снова понравиться этой невероятной девушке. И цветы были бы не «просто цветы». Быть может, ничего бы у него не получилось, но во всяком случае он бы не терял даром времени. А так — что он сможет ей дать взамен? Пару ночей? Несколько прогулок, подобных этой? Прощальный взгляд в космопорте?  
— Томми разозлится, когда узнает, что я так и не сняла нам коттедж, — Лин прервала молчание. — А у меня голова после общения с маклерами начинает болеть минут через пятнадцать.  
— И когда у вас свадьба? — невпопад спросил Феликс.  
— Планируем через год. Не хочу торопить события.  
— Наверное, это и неважно, когда любишь.  
— Мне иногда кажется, что он меня любит сильней, чем я его, — Лин доела мороженое и стряхнула с ладоней крошки от вафельного стаканчика. — И что он больше способен на любовь, чем я. И как человек он гораздо лучше меня.  
— С чего ты взяла?  
— С того, что я сижу здесь с тобой и думаю о том, как хочу повторить свой отчаянный поступок шестилетней давности, в то время, как он летит ко мне, копив три месяца на билет.  
От неожиданности Феликс выронил свой стаканчик. Густая оранжевая клякса растеклась по плитке смотровой площадки.  
— У вас в Баалатской автономии все вот так говорят то, что думают? — только и нашелся что сказать он.  
— Не знаю. Может быть, я одна такая, — Лин вырвала из прически эйгонию и вертела её в пальцах. — Понимаешь, в нем столько надежности и тепла, и вместе мы два с половиной года. Он хочет дом, семью и детей, а я оттягиваю время, хотя знаю, что когда люди друг друга любят, то они живут вместе и заводят семьи. А я не хочу… Я люблю, но не хочу, а он рассуждает о нашем доме, жизни вместе, а я не могу… — Посмотрела на него зло, и как-то насупленно сказала: — И ты еще тут. Вот зачем здесь ты?  
«Да она же заплачет сейчас!» — понял Феликс, глядя, как сморщился нос и заблестели темные глаза. Он схватил Лин за плечи и резко повернул к себе, встряхивая.  
— Лин, — Феликс смотрел ей в глаза. — Тогда, в Хайнессенполисе, ты сказала очень важную вещь. Ты сказала тогда, что сделаешь, как хочешь. Так почему ты об этом забываешь сейчас?  
Лин смотрела на него, не моргая, и, кажется, раздумала плакать.  
— Делать как хочешь, понимаешь? Не хочешь замуж сейчас — не нужно. Не захочешь никогда, никогда не выходи. Ну, ты забыла? Это же просто.  
Он притянул её к себе, провел ладонью по плечу, спине… Аккуратно прикоснулся губами к светлой макушке, уткнувшейся ему в грудь.  
— Ну же, всё просто. Главное — не решать ничего поспешно. Сейчас мы вернемся домой, по дороге купим большой яблочный пирог с корицей и съедим его вместе с Мюллерами за чаем, а затем ты ляжешь спать, и утром мысли обретут ясность, и ты поймешь, что тебе действительно нужно.  
— Да, ты прав, — Лин отстранилась и поправила прическу. — Ты прав абсолютно и во всем. Спасибо тебе.  
Феликс встал первым и подал ей руку, и Лин оперлась на нее.  
— Эй, Эрик, Эрик! — крикнула она брату, увлеченно сбивавшему палкой белые головки одуванчиков на газоне. — Идем домой.

 

***  
— Можно войти? — Дверь приоткрылась, и в проеме возникла Лин — домашние штаны с котиками, майка на бретельках, волосы свободно распущены по плечам.  
— Да, конечно, — Феликс обернулся от письменного стола.  
Давно была ночь, и в комнате горела только настольная лампа. Феликс с карандашом в руках разбирал документы для допуска команд своих линкоров на завтра, делая пометки об уровне на полях. Лин аккуратно закрыла дверь и присела на кровать.  
— Даже ночью в форме, — усмехнулась она. — Не удивлюсь, если узнаю, что имперские офицеры в ней спят.  
— Так я еще не ложился, — улыбнулся Феликс. — Нужно закончить со всем этим...  
— Знаешь, а я все поняла. И мне совершенно не обязательно ждать утра. Вот только ты… Только я не знаю, что ты…  
Слова не давались Лин, и она теребила пальцами край покрывала на кровати. Но Феликс и так понял, что именно она хотела бы знать. Он отложил карандаш и поднялся со стула.  
— Я и правда хотел бы тебя отбить. Вот только про офицера, которого по полгода мотает по всей галактике, я не шутил.  
— Это неважно, — Лин улыбнулась, бросив теребить покрывало. — Это совершенно неважно. И мне точно незачем ждать утра, если завтра ты улетишь… Насколько?  
— На месяц.  
— Тогда я сделаю, как хочу, — Лин встала и шагнула ему навстречу, и в этот раз Феликс не стал ждать, когда она первая поцелует его.  
«Дурак, что ты делаешь, — запоздало подумал он. — Ты сам этого хочешь и рад, и тебе приятно верить, что она уже все для себя решила».  
— Лин, — Феликс прервал поцелуй, — Лин, подожди.  
— Что такое?  
— Не сейчас. Возможно, когда Томми прилетит завтра, ты увидишь его и поймешь, что ошиблась. Что просто вспомнилась эта история шестилетней давности… И тебе будет стыдно, и перед ним, и передо мной стыдно. Я не хочу, чтобы было так.  
— Я не знаю, я ничего не знаю… Может быть, и так. Ладно, — Лин отстранилась и понуро пошла к выходу.  
— Лин! — окликнул Феликс, и она обернулась. — Я возвращаюсь через месяц, и если к тому времени ты не передумаешь, я… буду очень рад тебя видеть. — И, вспоминая искренность Лин, сказал: — Мне еще в жизни никто так сильно не нравился, как ты.

Утром за завтраком Лин заметно волновалась и постоянно посматривала на часы — корабль Томми должен был прибыть в космопорт в десять утра. Феликс ел медленно и сосредоточенно, уже облачившись в форму. Если Мюллеры и заметили что-либо неладное, то вида не подали. Флот-адмирал взял с Феликса обещание, что, когда тот вернется через месяц, то обязательно остановится в его доме, и никаких гостиниц для военных, и Феликс с радостью это обещание дал.

  
***  
Испытания были завершены, корабли вернулись в охраняемые доки, а команды ждала недельная увольнительная и дорога домой. Самого Феликса еще ждали несколько дней совещаний по итогам испытаний, и радовало его только одно — что сводить информацию воедино, подводить итоги и писать толстые тома рекомендаций не входит в его должностные обязанности.  
Спускаясь вниз по эскалатору, Феликс высматривал в зале знакомые лица и, закусив губу, думал о том, что не стоило изображать из себя джентльмена и так настойчиво отпускать Лин. Месяца хватило ему, чтобы понять, как он хочет снова её увидеть, и по-настоящему испугаться, что вернется — и не увидит.

«Дурак. Полнейший идиот. Нужно было быть настойчивым, завоевывать её, и она бы никуда не ушла, а ты? Поиграл в джентльмена. Хорошо, но что ты, джентльмен, будешь делать, если она не придет? Если она выберет, и его? Если она вообще уехала от Мюллеров? Тогда тебя не спасет даже то, что ты знаешь её фамилию. Мда, фамилия…Или — она не уехала. Что хуже? Тогда не удастся остановиться у флот-адмирала…»  
Пройдя почти через весь зал в толпе других вернувшихся с испытаний офицеров и рядовых и уже почти успев впасть в меланхолию, Феликс увидел Лин на скамейке под табло, на котором высвечивались гражданские рейсы. На ней были джинсы, расшитые бабочками, и белая рубашка.

— Вы все такие одинаковые в этих мундирах. Непросто было тебя заметить.  
— Очередные ужасные штаны. Специально для меня?  
Стояли некоторое время, глядя друг на друга, не делая первый шаг, пытаясь понять ответ.  
Да? Да?  
Да.

— И как всё прошло? — одновременно спросили они, наконец оторвавшись друг от друга, и рассмеялись. И ответили тоже одновременно:  
— Успешно. Еще несколько дней совещаний и немного бумажной волокиты, и свободная неделя у меня точно есть.  
— Отвратительно. Испортила хорошему человеку кусок жизни и отпуск, и всё ради того, чтобы стоять тут сейчас с тобой.

  
***  
Поздним вечером Нейхардт Мюллер стоял на балконе второго этажа своего дома, облокотившись на перила. С балкона открывался прекрасный вид на близлежащий сквер; там, на одной из скамеек как раз между фонарями, сидела влюбленная парочка. Видно было только силуэты, но Мюллер и так прекрасно знал, кто там, и как раз и пытался решить, что он думает о том, что эти двое внезапно стали влюбленной парочкой. Конечно, и Розалинда, и Феликс уже были достаточно взрослыми, чтобы самим выбирать и отвечать за свой выбор, и он в любом случае никоим образом не собирался вмешиваться, но…

…Тогда, месяц назад, ему и в голову не пришло, что Феликс как-то замешан в происходящем. Просто Томас Фергюсон приехал веселый и счастливый, а через день улетел обратно на Хайнессен вежливый и несчастный. Лин весь день его отъезда провела, запершись в своей комнате, потом полночи шепталась с Фредерикой и к завтраку вышла с заплаканными глазами. Нейхардт старательно делал вид, что ничего замечает, и, нагло воспользовавшись служебным положением, отправил Эрика с одним из младших офицеров лазить по «Парсифалю», чтобы тот к сестре не приставал. Исследовать белоснежный флагман младшему Минцу никогда не надоедало, впрочем, флот-адмирал сам с удовольствием сбежал со службы пораньше, благо дела позволяли, и присоединился к мальчишке. Очевидно же, что чем позже они в этот день придут домой, тем лучше. Впрочем, Эрик был смышлен не по годам (есть в кого, обычно добавляли заинтересованные лица) и за ужином вручил сестрице найденный на прогулке красивый камешек со словами «а он мне все равно не нравился». У Лин в ответ моментально опять глаза заблестели, но она улыбнулась и поблагодарила, взъерошив брату волосы.

Конечно, он не спрашивал ни Фредерику, ни тем более Розалинду о причинах разрыва, но на самом деле был не слишком удивлен. Если помолвка длится больше года, хотя никаких внешних мешающих обстоятельств нет, то что-то, наверное, не так с этой помолвкой. И хотя Мюллер прекрасно представлял себе, какое впечатление производит на девушек Феликс Миттермайер фон Ройенталь, он и правда не думал, что дело в этом. Пока сегодня утром Лин не вызвалась сама встретить капитана после учений. А потом они приехали из космопорта часа на три позднее, чем по идее должны были, и уже любому было ясно:для того, чтобы отклеить их друг от друга, понадобится один из этих сверхскоростных свежеиспытанных линкоров, а то и целое звено.

— Подглядываешь? — Фредерика, как всегда, подошла почти неслышно.  
— Боюсь, что да, — выпрямился и обнял ее, она расслабилась, оперевшись на него и глядя в ту же сторону. — Как думаешь, у них получится что-нибудь хорошее?  
Пожала плечами.  
— Не знаю. Но пусть попробуют и узнают, чем гадать.  
— Да, но…  
— Она не из-за него порвала помолвку, если ты об этом. То есть, если бы не он, она порвала бы ее не сейчас, а прометалась бы еще полгода, но все равно порвала бы.  
— Тебе виднее, наверное…  
Усмехнулась.  
— Нейхардт, Лин в чем-то очень похожа на мать. Карин тоже такой была поначалу, только изменилась быстро. — Помолчала немного. — Но там и тогда месяц за год шел, а им сейчас торопиться некуда. Пусть живут, как хотят.  
Была в этой простой мысли какая-то несомненная мудрость, и Мюллер кивнул, соглашаясь.  
— Все, флот-адмирал, хватит подглядывать за детьми, — вывернулась из объятий, потянула за руку внутрь. — Пойдем в дом, кофе стынет.

 

***  
Восемь дней спустя Феликс вместе с Мюллерами приехал на автомобиле провожать Минцев в космопорт. Каникулы заканчивались, и Эрика ждала школа в Хайнессенполисе, а Лин — университет. Лин с удовольствием бы обменяла билеты, чтобы задержаться еще на день, до отлета Феликса, но из-за транспортного ажиотажа перед наступлением осени ничего не получилось.

— Нейхардт, нам нужно посмотреть электрочайник, — Фредерика, взяв Мюллера за локоть, обратила его внимание на магазин «Техника для Вас», зачем-то приютившийся в здании космопорта.  
— Электрочайник? Зачем? У нас есть электрочайник.  
— Нейхардт, — настойчиво повторила Фредерика. — Нам нужно зайти. Да, а еще я давно хотела подарить Эрику компакт с играми, но так и не нашла времени купить. Ты же поможешь мне выбрать самый хороший, да, Эрик?  
Эрик издал радостный клич, и Мюллеры вместе с ним, извинившись и попросив подождать их в зале ожидания, скрылись за дверями магазина, оставив Феликса и Лин вдвоем.  
Вдвоем. Феликс и не рассчитывал, что удастся попрощаться с ней не среди родственников, а один на один. Впрочем, слова не шли. Восемь дней, и теперь — последний миг в космопорте, а потом череда новых назначений (письмо о следующем Феликс как раз получил сегодня утром)…  
— Если ты не сменишь выражение лица, я тебя стукну, — вдруг сказала Лин. — Стоишь тут и думаешь ерунду на тему офицера, которого мотает по галактике.  
— Думаю, — признался Феликс.  
— Знаешь… Сначала я ждала месяц, а потом у нас было восемь дней. Месяц — много, восемь дней — мало. Но ради того, чтобы это повторялось, хоть и через шесть лет… Я ведь тебе не говорила? Мне в жизни никто не нравился так сильно, как ты.

Вернулись Мюллеры и Эрик, без чайника, но с компактом. Подозвали носильщика, погрузили чемоданы Минцев на тележку и попрощались у стеклянной двери на площадку космопорта — дальше, к посадке, разрешалось проходить только с билетом.

Феликс смотрел вслед уходящим Лин и Эрику и улыбался. Действительно, если это будет повторяться с ними, хоть иногда… А одна из его командировок в следующем году точно будет на Хайнессен, по совместному проекту с автономией. Шести лет не понадобится.


End file.
